el plan de ino
by merylune
Summary: Naruto e Ino desean ver juntos a Sasuke y Hinata, juntos idearan un plan "una cita" entre naruto y hinata para ver si por fin el Uchiha reacciona, mucho humor y diversion.


**El plan de Ino**

Era una mañana soleada en la aldea de la hoja, tres años habían pasado luego de la guerra Ninja y a lo lejos bajo la sombra de un gran árbol un rubio hiperactivo algo bullicioso por primera vez en su vida estaba quieto…meditando en silencio, buscando una manera de…de…hacerle ver sus sentimientos

Maldiciónnnnnn- comenzó a alborotarse el cabello rubio y a frotarse rápidamente la cabeza, su paciencia tenía un límite y esos dos minutos acabaron -

Que te pasa naruto?—una hermosa chica, alta delgada de ojos azules y rubia se acerco a este al verlo tan desesperado luego de un cortísimo lapso de calma

Ah?, Ino como estas?

Bien, ahora dime que te sucede por que gritaste?

Eso, bueno es el teme argghhh me dice que no y yo le digo que si y después discutimos y realmente me frustra! Pensé que había confianza luego de todo lo que pasamos…es un…un idiota!— y por fin luego de un largo discurso y de descargar su infortunio con la rubia yanamaka naruto suspiro resignado-

Bueno no sabia que _tu y él_…allá ustedes…son sus vidas después de todo...y…y quien soy yo para juzgar las relaciones ajenas, pero ten en cuenta que si existe amor de por medio ambos podrán superar sus diferencias

…un silencio incomodo rodeo a los dos jóvenes, el ojiazul miraba a su acompañante sonrosada mirando hacia otro lado con su fina y delicada mano en uno de sus hombros y un CLIK en su cabeza le hizo analizar las ultimas palabra de su amiga…_tu y él…amor de por medio?...superar diferencias!_

INO YAMANAKA COMO SE TE OCURRE TAN SIQUIERA PENSAR…QUE YO Y EL TEME…..ES ASQUEROSO!

Perdona no grites ni te enfades, es que bueno a como me describiste la situación y siempre están juntos y ahora vienes y sales con eso yo creí que…mira que es tu culpa por querer traerlo tan arduamente de regreso a la aldea y pedir clemencia por el para que no lo mataran y siempre estar a su lado….diablos naruto! La mitad de la aldea creo que piensa lo mismo!

QUE!- ahora si los ojos del portador del kyubi casi se salen de sus cuencas al escuchar semejante declaración-

Bueno ya, entonces cambiemos de tema si?, que te pasa con sasuke? Por que tan desesperado?

Es algo delicado y complicado y si el teme se entera que te conté me mata, te juro que me mata muy lenta y dolorosamente

No diré nada lo juro, quiero ayudarte si- el rubio la miro algo dudoso, recordaba claramente la obsesión mortal de ino con su amigo—se lo que piensa pero olvídalo ya supere esa etapa de _sasuke-kun te amo_

Esta bien - naruto tomo aire y suspiro— sasuke esta enamorado y no lo quiere admitir, pero yo se que si y el dice que no y después discutimos y peleamos y yo no quiero que siga solo, tiene derecho a amar y ser amado como todos no crees?

Las palabras del uzumaki eran ciertas, habiendo dejado esa malsana obsesión por sasuke y al verlo solo con naruto además de ideas raras, pensaba que el joven azabache necesitaba a una mujer a su lado para curarle ese frío y desolado corazón

Si entiendo, pero si sasuke lo niega es por algo? Sabes de quien supuestamente esta enamorado?

Tengo una idea ya hace tres años que el teme regreso y termino la guerra y paso un año y medio con ella, ya sabes curándolo de sus ojos y siendo su guardiana en su tiempo de prueba de lealtad…creo que se enamoro sin saber y ahora lo niega por que es un cobarde de mierda

Espera, espera mas lento por favor, no insinuaras que _él_ esta enamorado de _ella? _

No lo insinúo, te lo puedo asegurar, solo hay que ver como se pone al verla, se distrae tanto con tan solo verla pasar que hasta le puedo dar una paliza fácilmente, ahora entiendes mi frustración?

Vaya es increíble sasuke enamorado…mejor aun enamorado de _ella_ pero y si el no le dice nada por miedo a que _ella_ lo rechace? No has pensado en ello

Naaa, es por orgullo estoy seguro, sabes como es el, ninguna chica puede resistir a los encantos uchiha y si así fuera el se encargaría de enamora a esa persona solo para mantener su ego y su orgullo intactos

Si, bueno pero y _ella_ lo ama? Es la pregunta del millón

No lo sé, yo quería que sasuke-teme se le declarara a ver que sucedía pero el insiste en no amarla

Bueno que te parece si averiguo primero si _ella_ lo quiere y después dependiendo de si su respuesta es afirmativa creamos un plan para unirlos que dices?- ino mostró en sus labios una sonrisa tan sincera y calida que toda idea o palabra en la mente de naruto se esfumaron solo para admirar aquellos labios curvados—naruto?

He? Si claro de acuerdo nos vemos después ino adiós—y haciendo unos sellos con sus manos desapareció en una nube de humo—

Este naruto tan tierno y lindo es una lastima que solo tenga ojos para Sakura y no para las demás….-y con este ultimo pensamiento se encamino a la casa de _ella_, tenia una misión pendiente y cuanto antes iniciara mejor-

- mientras tanto -

Hinata-sama se ha vuelto muy fuerte

Gracias neji, pero deja las formalidades llámame solo Hinata, después de todo ya no tienes el sello, no me debes mas respeto

Lo se, pero todo fue gracias a usted y sus mejoras como nueva líder del clan

No exageres solo unifique las ramas

Y de que forma…aun me duele mi espalda al recordarlo

dos años después de la guerra, Hinata se había enfrentado al clan por primera vez demostrando su poder sobre el de su hermana e incluso sobre neji con quien tubo que combatir por obligación todo con el mismo resultado ella vencedora y tal y como dictaban las reglas ella seria la nueva líder si derrotaba a todos y sucedió dos días mas tarde ella había sido nombrada oficialmente y su primera orden unificar las ramas y deshacer el consejo de ancianos, ordenes acatadas inmediatamente a pesar de las trifulcas que se armaron

Bueno sabes que no habría logrado nada si no hubiera sido la guardiana de sasuke-san y entrenado con el mientras curaba su vista

Sabes Hinata aun no entiendo del todo por que lo curaste? Debiste dejar que perdiera la vista y el sharingan para evitar cualquier desastre a futuro

Nissan—Hinata suspiro mientras volvía su mirada al horizonte donde el sol empezaba a esconderse— No sabes lo que es ser menospreciado por tu padre, que te crean una escoria en tu clan, que piensen que tu hermana es mas fuerte y…que todo el mundo te mire como la peor escoria en la tierra

yo..no lo se, perdona

lo mismo paso con sasuke-san solo que el se dejo caer en un abismo oscuro mientras que yo seguí la luz

la luz llamada naruto cierto prima?

He?—la peli-azul se sorprendió ante tales palabras y se sonrojo, pensar que creyó que estaba enamorada de naruto y se le había confesado durante su pelea con pain—

Tranquila no te pongas así o te desmayaras, mira que llevas años sin hacerlo

Yo..Bueno..Naruto-kun…él

Por cierto Hinata no me has dicho que te respondió? O acaso nunca te dio una respuesta?

Si…bueno nunca se lo he dicho a nadie antes…y así seguirá, es mi secreto—la oji perla le saco juguetonamente la lengua al peli castaño para luego darle la espalda y correr directo a la mansión-

Hinata no es justo…- el oji-perla se encamino haciendo gestos detrás de ella tranquilamente, sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre esos dos quedaría siempre en secreto-

-una hora después ino arribo a la mansión hyuga en busca de su amiga-

Hinata-sama la busca la señorita yamanaka

Dile que suba a mi habitación ko y gracias

Enseguida—el mayordomo se retiro y al cabo de un instante regreso con su amiga—le traeré el te y aperitivos aquí para que charlen mejor

Gracias—dicho esto el mayordomo se retiro—

A que debo el placer de tu visita ino?

Bueno nada es que quería charlas con una amiga nada mas, hace mucho que no nos vemos solo eso

Es verdad y dime de que quieres platicar—sentándose en su cama mientras su amiga se sentaba en un almohadón sobre el suelo incada-

Ah pues no se como has estado? Que has hecho de tu vida? Te gusta sasuke uchiha? Que tal tu día? Como te va como líder? Cosas solamente…

Espera…- la peli-azul casi se atraganto con su propia saliva al escuchar aquella pregunta—que dices? Que que..ss..si..me..me..gus..gus..ta..sa…sa…

Sasuke uchiha termino la frase por ti por que a como tartamudeas nuca la finalizarías sin desmayarte, si no te conociera diría que eres la de antes

Ino a que vi..viene esa …pre..pregunta?—genial se repetía mentalmente la joven volvía a tartamudear a sonrojarse y a jugar con sus dedos como niña chiquita-

Dime hina por que has vuelto a comportarte así-señalándola de arriba abajo—con solo una simple pregunta

Es que yo, solo me sorprendiste

Ah, bueno y si te digo que quiero conquistarlo nuevamente me apoyarías?

Estas loca ino, como se te ocurre, dijiste que ya lo habías superado, me lo confirmaste hace tiempo cuando yo era su guardiana y viniste a visitarlo a los terrenos uchiha, dijiste que amabas a naruto, que con él?, y tu…tu pensando en esa estupidez!

Tranquilízate y respira Hinata, no paraste en la cantaleta ni un segundo y eso solo responde a mi pregunta como un si

He?—Hinata la miro, su sonrisa cínica y perspicaz, su pose altiva, recordó sus palabras y su reacción y resignadamente cayo al suelo con ambas manos y piernas a sus costados—

Lo sabía te gustas, ahora dime desde cuando? Por eso lo curaste y le devolviste la vista? Te le has declarado? Lo has besado?

Ino..ino…cálmate y te responderé, primero si me gusta y no, no me le he declarado al único al que me atreví a hacerlo fue a naruto por ende no lo he besado—la oji-luna tomo aire para seguir—

Ino solo la miraba expectativa—

Segundo, lo cure por que sentí que debía hacerlo, el ayudo a matar a madara y a los miembros de akatsuki

Ino asentida levemente y a la vez nerviosa

y tercero cuando…ni yo misma lo se..un día estaba allí con él y simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo, talvez mientras me ayudaba a entrenar en "agradecimiento" o cuando pasábamos las noches frente a la chimenea en silencio mientras viví con el en los territorios uchiha como su guardiana

ahhh que emoción Hinata y ahora que lo se hay que empezar el plan " que el maldito bastardo egocéntrico y orgulloso sasuke uchiha se le declare a Hinata hyuga"

ha!, ino!

Bueno, es un nombre muy largo lo se pero no tuve tiempo de contemplar posibilidades o tienes algo en mente?

Que? No claro que no! Solo que tu crees que _él_ me quiera?

Claro que si, ahora solo necesito decirle a naruto que nos ayude y por fin vivirás feliz para siempre como Hinata uchiha, que hermoso suena!

Naruto? Donde entra el es tu descabellado plan y por que el precisamente?

Bueno….-ino comenzó a penar rápidamente no podía decirle lo que naruto le contó, se lo había prometido y así el plan no tendría gracia- es que es el mas cercano a sasuke

Es cierto pero…me da pena que el sepa que me gusta sasuke luego de lo que le confesé con anterioridad seria algo extraño no?

Tienes razón pero en que quedaron al final? Nunca me lo has contado?

Veras te lo contare por que se que ayudara a que no estés mas celosa de lo que ya estas cuando me ves con naruto abrazada

Celosa yo! De ti ! Por naruto!...bueno cuenta lo admito me derrotaste

_-flash back-_

_Dos figuras se miraban a los ojos sobre las cabezas de los hokages, ninguno emitía sonido, el viento les mecía los cabellos, el azul cielo de los ojos del joven se veían algo turbios, miedo quizás? Y los ojos de luna mostraban resignación? Un suspiro por parte de la joven rompió el silencio_

_Naruto—un susurro apenas audible al oído—_

_Dime Hinata?—una pregunta con un tono de voz algo quebrada—_

_Yo…lo que te confesé, veras…_

_No digas mas Hinata, me gusta pensar que me amabas así tanto que arriesgar tu vida por mi, por primera vez me sentí amado y feliz y cuando te vi herida me dio miedo perderte algo en mi nació que lo único que deseaba era matar al maldito que te hirió y….-sus labios fueron callados por un beso casto dado por parte de la peli-azul, apenas había sido un roce—_

_Hi…Hinata_

_Ahora lo se naruto, acabo de entender, un año meditando y pensando y con este simple acto lo entendí todo—la hyuga se retiro un poco y sonrío sinceramente parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima—_

_No entiendo—el rubio bajaba la cabeza apenado aun por aquel simple beso robado—_

_Nunca te ame- la mirada aturdida de naruto no se hizo esperar y busco sus ojos para ver si lo que decía su amiga era cierto, sus labios podían mentirle pero nunca sus ojos— solo te admiraba y confundí mis sentimientos, esa vez te ayude por que sabia que si no lo hacia morirías y nunca cumplirías tus ideales_

_Naruto la miraba con un aire apacible mientras ella se explicaba_

_Yo quería ayudarte a que vivieras, decidí seguir mi camino Ninja hasta el final y demostrar que era fuerte y todo gracias a ti a tu coraje y determinación que mostrabas siempre_

_Hubo una pausa mientras la hyuga miraba la primer estrella de la noche iluminar el firmamento_

_Desee siempre ser como tu y por una vez, por primera vez lo logre aunque con el sentimiento equivocado, esa vez te dije que te amaba y en verdad solo te admiraba y hasta hoy hasta que bese tus labios lo confirme_

_Naruto la miraba sonriente y tranquila, su cuerpo se movía juguetonamente como si hubiera echo una travesura_

_No sentí mariposas, no sentí mi piel erizarse, no sentí nada_

_Entonces solo seremos amigos?—naruto la miraba expectativo a su respuesta pensaba darle un largo sermón y terminar en esa misma conclusión, convencerla de que lo mejor era la amistad y punto, pero ella se le adelanto_

_Si amigos- la hyuga extendió su mano y este la tomo cerrando aquel trato—_

_Nunca hablaremos de esto ni le diremos a nadie será nuestro secreto_

_Claro Hinata palabra de futuro hokage_

_-fin del flash back-_

Y eso fue lo que paso

Entonces solo amigos nada más

Si solo eso aunque nunca le dije a naruto que ese fue mi primer beso jeje el pobre se habría sentido mal, así que guárdame el secreto

De acuerdo y ahora dime quieres ser parte del plan? Te arriesgas? Por que ya creo saber que naruto ahora si podrá ayudarnos mas de lo que creía

En que piensas ino, no me gusta cuando pones esa mirada!

Lo harás?

-Hinata lo medito un momento que podría perder? su amistad con sasuke que solo se limita a hola, adiós y hmp—si lo haré

Genial ahora vamos- la yamanaka tomo a su amiga del brazo hizo unos sellos y desaparecieron en una nube de humo-

Que hacemos en el departamento de naruto?

Eres tonta a veces o te haces tengo que decirles a ambos mi genial plan para no repetirlo así que, que mejor que todos reunidos

Y así sin mas esperaron a que naruto abriera la puerta para entrar e ino empezar a relatar su maléfico pero tal vez eficaz plan

-a la mañana siguiente en la mansión uchiha-

Teme

….

Teme…

….

Teme responde con un demonio!

Que quieres dobe, no ves que no quiero hacer nada hoy y menos responder a tus tonterías

Solo quería avisarte que no te acompañare en el almuerzo voy a salir

Y eso me importa porque?, ah no cierto no me interesa

Eres un…mejor me voy tengo que comprar nueva ropa antes del almuerzo, no quiero ir con mis ropas de siempre

-al uchiha eso el sorprendió, naruto queriendo cambiar de look solo por un almuerzo? Y como quien no quiere la cosa le pregunto a su manera claro esta-

Y eso, aunque la mona vista de seda mona se queda

Ya cállate, estas celoso porque tendré una cita y tu no tienes ninguna

Si quisiera la tendría solo debo preguntarle a la primera persona que se me cruce en el camino y listo

Deja de creerte el mejor, además nunca encontrarías una cita con una chica mas hermosa que con la que yo saldré

Y se puede saber genio quien es la descerebrada hermosura que tendría una cita contigo?

No, pero si quieres saber de verdad te lo diré…mejor te dejo con la duda

Hmp..

-naruto vio a su amigo aun en el sofá mirando a la nada ignorándolo, camino hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla solo susurro—es Hinata-Hime

Dos simples palabras lo descolocaron tirandolo literalmente del sofá, Hinata, la hyuga y el dobe en una cita! Imposible, ella…ella era _suya _y sin saber como ni cuando se vistió todo de negro y espero fuera del departamento del rubio hasta que este saliera para seguirlo-

Naruto no era tonto y sabia que sasuke lo espiaría desde el inicio de su cita, así que vestido con un simple pantalón negro, zapatos Ninja y una camiseta blanca salio en pos de empezar el plan

Mientras Hinata esperaba en una banca del parque con ino escondida cerca, vestida con un simple vestido blanco de tiritas y zapatillas con su cabello suelto y un broche en forma de flor de lis sobre un costado de su cabeza

Crees que funcionara?

Lo dudas?, vendrá te vera y se pondrá tan celoso que en cuanto naruto se acerque te alejara de el ya veras

y tu como estas tan segura ino?

Conozco a los hombres y más a los celosos, he visto como se pone shikamaru con temari pero es otra historia allí viene ahora sonríe y hazte la enamorada

Hinata-Hime!—Grito naruto desde lejos, esta solo se puso en pie y corrió a abrasarle para susurrarle al oído—

Te siguió?

Naruto la tomo en brazos mientras le daba la vuelta en el aire cambiándola de posición dejando su mirada hacia unos arbustos y acercándose a su oído solo sonrío y pronuncio—si ino no esta allí entonces si es el teme ahora solo asegúrame es ino?

Hinata se separo lentamente pero sin soltar sus manos del cuello del rubio y negó tranquilamente mientras sonreía

Bueno Hime que tal si damos un paseo por el parque, y vamos a hacer un pique-nique romántico al lago que tanto te gusta, el que tiene la cascada

Me parecería genial, pero y la comida?

Hice un jutsu especial en cuanto lo invoque todo aparecerá por eso no te preocupes

Lo tienes todo planeado cierto Naru

Naru, como me gusta cuando me llamas así, aunque solo sea en privado Hime

Y a mi me encanta que me llames Hime

Bueno después de hoy te llamare así sea en privado o en publico que dices-y acercando sus labios a ella le deposito un calido beso en la frente para tomarla de las manos y entrelazar sus dedos para caminar

Mientras atrás de los arbustos un colérico uchiha miraba la enternecedora escena de los amantes que se susurraban al oído, el abraso maravilloso y los hermosos apodos de cariño deseando partirle la cara al dobe de naruto ahora entendía el porque siempre le preguntaba si le gustaba la hyuga, estaba tanteando el terreno para ir tras ella y el como un bobo le había dado luz verde negándolo, pero le iba a arruinar la tarde y ella seria _suya_, lo juraba por su orgullo que así seria

Naruto y Hinata habían llegado a un claro en el bosque donde a lo lejos se podía divisar una gran cascada de agua clara y bajo la sombra de un frondoso bosque naruto convoco el almuerzo sobre un mantel blanco

Valla Naru es hermoso!

Si, ino se esforzó mucho

Shh, podría oírnos

Naaa, aun no esta cerca pero no tarda en llegar, así que ve por agua que te espero aquí para hacer algo de beber

De acuerdo- Hinata se retiro a traer agua en un jarro cuando escucho un grito ensordecedor de parte de naruto y lo único que pudo ver antes de parpadear era una silueta negra caer al agua de un tajo

Na…naruto?

Si, es que bueno tuve un accidente dettebayo

Bueno si tu lo dices, sabes tenia pensado ir por unas flores por aquí cerca para adornar el pique-nique que dices?

Esta bien ve, yo terminare de sacar todo

Hinata nuevamente estaba entusiasmada con la idea de seguir con el plan, imaginaba a sasuke y ella juntos por fin, pero su ilusión se vino abajo al escuchar nuevamente a naruto gritar que saltara, lo que hizo inmediatamente quedando sobre la rama de un árbol cercano, mientras debajo corrían miles de lobos como desquiciados y a lo lejos a naruto en el suelo pisoteado y con una rama encima?

Por todos los cielos que sucedió naruto!

Que crees?...esto esta fuera de control, mejor vamos sobre la cascada a ver el paisaje

Ha…hai

Naruto sacando fuerzas de lo mas dentro de su ser la tomo en brazos con un brillo maligno en su mirada, como si de una novia se tratase y corrió con ella por la cascada utilizando su chacra mientras subía por el agua

Me dirás que sucede? O esperaras a terminar todo?

Aquí subiendo y por el ruido del agua no nos escucha así que te diré que mas le vale salir pronto de su escondite o moriré en media cita Hime

Que,…_el_ esta haciendo todo esto?

Estoy seguro y como no quiero morir hoy, usaremos el plan c ahora mismo

Que! No es el ultimo recurso, dijiste que no lo usaríamos si no fuera de vida o muerte!

Y al llegar arriba de la cascada naruto tomo a Hinata de la cintura y con su mano libre le acaricio la mejilla mientras le susurraba por lo bajo- es de vida o muerte- y lentamente se fue acercando a Hinata en busca de sus labios

Hinata no lo podía crees era el ultimo recurso según había dicho ino y no pensaba utilizarlo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y si naruto recurría a el, era por que no tenían salida, si con esto sasuke no se encelaba y mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos como dijo la oji-azul nada lo haría, respiro hondo, cerro sus ojos y espero a que todo terminara

…..

…..

El viento mecía sus cabellos y sentía a naruto respirar cerca de sus labios pero no los había unido aun, indecisa abrió los ojos para encontrase a su amigo completamente paralizado, con los ojos abiertos como platos y con cierto miedo en ellos, con esfuerzo miro hacia su espalda donde un azabache los miraba con el sharingan activo mostrando dos de sus tres aspas, los puños cerrados y los hombros tensos

Sa…sasuke-Kun

No digas nada, no te daré explicaciones de nada y no dejare que este maldito usuratonkachi te bese, te ha quedado claro!

He?...pero que dices eres un baka como te atreves

Me atrevo por que quiero y vas a hacerme caso por que esta estupida salidita con este dobe nunca, escúchame nunca se volverá a repetir!

Yo salgo con quien quiera y cuando quiera no eres nadie para impedírmelo y menos que nada para venir a interrumpir mi ci..

Cállate! No termines esa frase o te juro que naruto nunca saldrá de ese genjutsu

Eres…eres…como osas siquiera….-en la mente de Hinata miles de adjetivos pasaban por su cabeza pero por su educación no salían a la luz y por lo que veía su coraje estaba haciendo su aparición conforme había visto al uchiha- libéralo! Deja libre a naruto!

Con una condición- y allí estaba la sonrisa-cínica-socarrona-orgullosa-soy-todo-un-uchiha surcando sus finos y hermosos labios-

Cual —temió decir esa simple palabra, el sharingan aun estaba activo y en el fondo temía por naruto—

Cambiaras tu nombre, solo eso te pido - sasuke libero a naruto de su poder y sus ojos volvieron a aquel negro ónix de los que tanto amaba—

No te entiendo?

Simple ya no será Hinata hyuga, serás Hinata uchiha de ahora en adelante

….. - Hinata contenía el aliento, es que acaso él le estaba proponiendo lo que ella creía?-

Teme como pudiste atacarme eres un maldito imbecil, idiota, insensible, insoportable, infeliz, incorregible….-y allí naruto callo no por un golpe como se imaginaba sino por la risa proveniente de la boca del ultimo de su clan- pero que kuso! Que te pasa!

Tu jajajaj…eres…jajaja…no sabia…jajaja…siempre….jajaja

QUE!

Usaste 6 insultos en mi contra y todos diferentes….jajajaj….no sabía que tu cerebro te diera para tanto….kuso….jajajaj

HE?... ME CREES INCAPAZ DE SABER MAS INSULTOS, AQUÍ EL IMPACIENTE ERES TU, INTOLERANTE, INADAPTADO, ILUSO IRRESPONSABLE!

Y esta vez fue la risa de Hinata quien se sostenía el estomago que lo silencio por segunda vez

Hime que pasa?

Es que jajaja es verdad jjajaja y ahora sales con 5 insultos mas….jajaja y todos inician con la letra i jajajaja

Naruto recapacito dos segundos y comenzó a levantar sus dedos uno a uno, once, en total once insultos todos con la letra i, debía ampliar su vocabulario no cabía duda y comenzó a reír también

Y bien futura señora uchiha te vas a quedar allí riendo o volverás conmigo a los territorios de mi familia, la fiesta, los adornos, el pastel y las invitaciones no se harán solas

Ha?...estas…hablando en serio sasuke-Kun? Quieres que nos comprometamos?

Quien hablo de compromiso- el oji-negro se le acerba amenazante con su típica sonrisa en la cara-

Tu…bueno…hablaste de invitaciones y eso…yo…soy una tonta…pensé lo que no debía

-unas fuertes y varoniles manos la tomaron de la cintura y sus ojos se cruzaron el negro y el blanco- no…las invitaciones y todo lo que dije son de la boda, no me comprometeré para casarme luego, nos casaremos este fin de semana y no acepto un no por respuesta

Pe…pero si hoy es viernes!

Exacto mañana a más tardar a las diez de la mañana serás mi mujer

Y el valor, la fuerza y el coraje de Hinata terminaron llevándosela en un oscuro desmayo en brazos de su amado sasuke

Dobe tu y tu amiguita que esta detrás de esos arbustos preparen todo no quiero pretextos me escuchaste!

Si!

Y con la chica en brazos el último uchiha desapareció con la líder del clan hyuga y futura matriarca del uchiha

Naruto estas bien?

Si se puede decir, no pensé que reaccionara así, imagine algo más diferente

Y yo, creí que solo se enfadaría y vendría le diría que la ama, pasarían a ser novios y luego el futuro diría

Igual yo, pensé que cuando me viera a punto de besar a Hinata me la arrebataría y diría como es mía aléjate y me golpearía nada más

Te golpeo y lo sabes, no directamente pero lo hizo a su modo

Eso si, mira que botarme un panal de abejas en la cabeza, de las cuales tuve que huir despavorido hasta el río, lanzarme no se como aun una jauría de lobos a que me pisaran, salir medio airoso de eso y quebrar la rama donde me había parado para que me cayera encima,….el teme celoso da miedo

ni que lo digas, recuérdame nunca molestarlo

de acuerdo, por cierto crees que tengamos todo listo para mañana a las diez?

Tranquilo de eso me encargo yo, solo te dejo una tareita a ti - y mirándolo tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro le sonrío a naruto—

Lo que sea ino- esa mujer iba a volverle loco, sus sonrisas, su figura su forma de acariciarlo…no había duda cayo a sus pies sin pensarlo y por ella haría cualquier cosa, accedió a ayudarla a sabiendas que el teme le mataría si besaba a hinata y si ella al final del día lo recompensaba con un beso todo el dolor y sufrimiento había valido la pena-

Le dirás a hiashi huyga que su primogénita se casara con sasuke mañana-y cerrando el trato con un dulce beso en los labios se alejo del lugar-

Que!

Al día siguiente exactamente a las diez de la mañana, con una radiante hinata un orgullosos uchiha una flamante y sonriente ino y un escuálido, moreteado y quebrado naruto la boda se realizo

Naruto Kun gracias por esto, en verdad te lo agradezco—hinata lo abraso tan fuerte que sabia que la única costilla que le quedaba intacta se había partido en dos-

De nada Hime fue un placer y gracias a eso ino y yo salimos dettebayo

Deja de llamarle Hime, ahora solo yo tengo derecho dobe

Mira teme, le diré como yo quiera, sufrí mucho y casi morí en el intento todo por su felicidad

No me interesa

Bueno no le diré mas Hime lo juro

Así me gusta, respeta a mi esposa!

Por cierto no te he dado tu regalo de bodas, creerás que soy masoquista pero…ven acércate- naruto sonreía victoriosamente y por un mínimo instante el uchiha temió lo que fuera a salir por esa boca-

Que quieres, que sea rápido- el uchiha se acerco no sabiendo por que, curiosidad lo mas seguro hasta naruto quien se le acerco al oído para susurrarle—

_Yo le di su primer beso a hinata-Hime_, así que no creas que el que le diste en la boda fue el primero, ese honor fue y será todo mío

Y ante esas últimas palabras formo unos sellos y desapareció en una nube de humo antes de que su amigo-hermano reaccionara para matarlos

DOBE!

Bueno hasta aquí mi historia comico romantica de sasuhina y como quedaron juntos con ayuda de naruto e ino XD soy amateur acepto todo tipo de criticas jejeje chao


End file.
